This program of research involves two research projects. The goal of the first project is to explore the effects of domestic violence on children who were either victims of physical abuse, witnesses of spousal abuse, both victims and witnesses, or neither victims nor witnesses. These children were first assessed in 1988/9 when they were between 8 and 12 years of age and the results of these assessments have been reported in previous annual reports. The children, their parents, their teachers, and their schools are now being reinterviewed. These assessments will be completed in FY 95 and analyses of the data will then begin.